Crystal Nelde
Appearance: Crystal appears as an average female dresses mainly in red and brown, with some gold and silver. She wears a brick red cloak that reaches above her elbow over a similar colored dress, with gold ribbon at the beginning and end of both her dress and cloak. Her crest is just below the neckline of her dress and she wears copper colored corset, with similar gold ribbon holding it together. Crystal wears a brick red bracelet with two rings on her right hand with two chains connect between the ring and the bracelet, dangling. The mechanic wings is part of her corset, with a cog-gear machine inside a thin yet strong shell shaped like a crystal Dust, and the wing is made from light blue fabric and gold-painted metal wires. She wears brick red high-heels boot that reach above her ankle, lined with gold at the end. Her red hair is let loose, part of it is tied in an off ponytail on the left side with similar chain. She has a slightly tanned complexion and icy blue eyes. Crystal's nightwear are sets of two-pieces red pajamas with white polka dots, with red fur slipper. Personality: Crystal is timid and meek. She isn't fond of the idea of being noticed by a large group of people - much to Idina's displease and her position as a leader. She constantly put herself down whenever someone compliments her, often pointing out her own flaws to prove her point. When she is questioned about her past, Crystal always tenses up and stutters a lot. And if she is pushed too far, she will break down in tears. Underneath that, she is warm and devoted. She doesn't have a moral code, and will do pretty much anything in order to make her friends happy. However, it doesn't mean it is easy to manipulative her, as she is very sensitive and doubtful at every little changes. Due to her timid nature, she won't question the changes right away, but she still keeps an eye on it and notes everything she saw, while making assumptions about it. Crystal is actually very smart and quick in picking up things - often sees what most people doesn't and coming up with untraditional methods to solve everything. In battlefield, she prefers to finish the battle as quick as possible, and is very merciful. Her hobby consists doodling and staring at clouds. She doesn't like textbooks (unless they have a lot of pictures in it) and enjoys watching her friends cooking. History: Crystal has a rough childhood: Her mother didn't want her, called her a failure, a mistake and forced her to study most of the time. Very few person who approached her got scared away by her mother, and she soon withdrawn into a shell, afraid to talk anyone and often lied when they asked about the bruises after she was physically abused. Crystal often get picked on by her classmates for day dreaming and doodle a lot. Her teachers scolded her for being sloppy dresser - her mother only gave her old and patched up clothes, and she never took proper care of her hygiene. Thus, she withdrawn even deeper into her shell, often hid in the school's garden and spent hours looking at butterflies, wishing that she could have wings like them to fly away. When Crystal was 16, she met her first friend: Peri Winter - who lives in an orphanage at the other side of the town. Peri first saw Crystal being bullied by a group of boys and defended her, chasing them away. The two of them became good friend and Crystal started breaking out of her shell. Peri taught her to dress, defend herself and even tried to get her to make more friends - but she was still very timid and stuttered a lot. They both talked about their dreams with each other, and while Crystal wanted to be an artist, Peri wanted to be Huntress - she eventually started making her own weapons, with Crystal helping her designing it. The problem: There weren't any Dust shops in her hometown, so as soon as Peri heard there would be a ship full of Dust stopping by to refuel, they decided to sneak in and 'buy' some Dust by leaving the money behind. Everything would went well if Crystal didn't trip and trigger the security system. The two of them only managed to make it to the exit before she couldn't keep it up Peri's speed - who has obtained some Dust and used it to powered the weapons. Peri tried to protect her friend, but got killed and Crystal escaped using Peri's weapons. She flew for two days straight, didn't stop until she ran out of Dust and ended up in the forest near Vale Crystal met Sirce Marion, who has offered her a place to stay (as long as she kept quiet) and managed to convinced her to go to Beacon using Peri's transcription. Full story: Shattered Wings Weapon and ability: Weapon: Crystal has two weapons: Faith and Trust *'Faith - Steampunk Energy Converting Bracelet: '''A red/brown bracelet with Crystal's symbol on top, a small revolving chamber with 6 types of Dust that is replaceable on it. Three chains is connected from the bracelet to the two rings on her fingers. The energy can be collect from other people's Dust and stores inside the chamber. The energy can be transfer to ''Trust to perform an even stronger attack .She wears it on her right hand. *'Trust - Magnetic Mechanic Fairy Wings:' A pair of mechanic wings that looks similar to fairy wings, able to fold in/out and flaps with high speed, letting Crystal flies. The pattern on the wings can absorb the energy from Faith, the more it absorb the brighter the wings glow, and the energy can be released as a massive beam depends on the energy type stored in the chamber. However, she can only charge them with one type of energy, and it must be completely exhausted before she could charge it with a new type of energy. The Dust released from the wings often made pretty chiming sounds (High pitch sounds (unable to hear with human's ears) if they are released all at once). Ability: She is physically weak and easily worn out if standing/walking for too long, often rely on 'Trust' flying function to move around. Crystal fights by the movement of her arms/hands/fingers, releasing Dust energy through the two rings on her fingers as her hands move. She knows exactly what type of Dust to use in different situations, and often have her teammate use similar type of Dust and/or type of Dust that will aid her (i.e: Fire and Ice to create steam/cloud/water, finish with Thunder) The remaining energy can be absorbed by 'Trust' and she can perform aerial combat, often cover a wide area when she used the Dust beam. During battle, she is quick in analyzing situations and fast in making tactic. The number of chiming sounds made by Trust is her signal to her teammate, and on top of that, she has a separate communicating method with Sirce in order to perform better in combat. Her Aura is capable of shielding her back and protect the wings from being cut/destroy while absorbing and unleashing Dust. Crystal only focus her Aura to shield her back and the wings that her front is completely vulnerable, and one can only bring her down if they manage to get her into a close range combat. Relationship: * Idina was the first to noticed and cracked through her shell, and she trusts her enough to tell her about her past. Crystal helps Idina with her engineering by collecting the necessary parts and they often spend a lot of time with each other. She even helps paint the weapons Idina makes, and they are very playful around each other, often set Tianee off with the mess they make every time with the paint. *Her relationship with Sirce is a mutual benefits one. They rarely talk to each other unless it has something to do with the assignment and/or battle strategies. They both share the love for trees and one can easily catch the two of them together in the garden in the backyard. Even though they rarely talk, the two of them understand each other to a certain degree, which is very useful in battlefield. *She respects Tianee, and often asks her to help with small works. Crystal remains calm and gentle around her, enough to keep Tianee from strangle Idina several time. She gets scolded rather a lot by Tianee when she slacks off in class, but often get away with it with her fast learning. Misc: *Is coffee addicted. *She has her mother's last name. *Crystal never knew her father. Trivia: *Crystal Nelde is created on May 5th. *Crystal is alluded to "Tinkerbell" *Nelde is a different form of Nelda. It means "From the elder-tree home", which alluded to the shade of reddish brown of an old, dry tree. *Weapon reference sheet is done by Jo Image: Crystal.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Crystal Nelde.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Crystal BG.png|Done by dontforgetp Crystal Ending.png Pantie Shot.jpeg|Damn wind! Done by dontforgetp Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Accepted Character Category:Winter Edition